With the proliferation of digital information and communication means, including global, local, and personal data networks for communicating that information, there is an increasing need for methods and systems that can render such communications more secure and more efficient. There is a need for systems and methods that provide data security. Data security can comprise replicability of data and the ability to provide complete and unadulterated data sets. Conventional security means can involve adding third party certificates to information in order to authenticate that information. However, the process of adding such certificates can involve input from external third parties winch can be time consuming. In addition, those external third parties and the certification process itself can be subject to their own security vulnerabilities and authentication needs.